my lucky strike
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: He just can't take his eyes off his best friend. And ya wonder why? " Lucy, for some reason, you look very pretty today." "So your saying that I only look pretty today and hideous everyday." 100% NaLu. Dedicated to Kill Lisanna O:-)


side note: **oh shit! i haven't created any drabble for NaLu in a long time. damn, how long has it been? three or four months, nah, it shouldn't be that long.**

side note 2:**so i was listening to this song, and it just gave me a great idea for a NaLu drabble. but i dedicate this drabble to Kill Lisanna (ha, a very unique and hilarious name) because the author have favorite drabble i did. so enjoy the drabble Kill Lisanna (seriously, i really do love the name).**

side note 3: **i typed this drabble on my phone because my two sisters are hogging both computers. damn them. oh well, enjoy the one-shot, and no, fairy tail does not belong to me. so don't even think about it.**

side note 4: **please review and favorite this drabble. sorry for any errors; anyway here's the damn drabble.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{And I can't wait another minute. I can't take the look she's giving. Your body rocking, keep up all night. One in a million. My lucky strike.}**

**[My Lucky Strike: Maroon 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu gazed at Lucy, admiring her in every way possible. She was beauty; a perfect butterfly. A shooting star that is lightly bright during the night sky. She can illuminate the dark sky. Lucy was an immeasurable beauty. Lucy has perfect silk blonde hair; long fine legs; heart-melting brown eyes; creamy milky skin. Natsu can understand why guys fell for her as they lingered in Fiore. She was gorgeous; Natsu loves the way she stomps her feet when she's mad; the way she bit her lower lip when she's thinking. The way she gives you a Lucy Kick (even though it's extremely painful) when you barge into her house. Lucy was amazing with her weirdness. Natsu loves every bit of her. But today, for some reason, he can't take his eyes off her.

The two were currently in Lucy's apartment. Lucy's hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black tank top with blue skinny jeans. Her lips were pressed together as she was holding a romance novel in her hand. Her long fine legs (Natsu described above) were crossed, and Lucy was wearing her red glasses. She looked wonderful in Natsu's perspective. Lucy would have thought she looks absolute mess, but to Natsu, Lucy looks pretty any day. Natsu gulped as he watches Lucy put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Oh yeah Natsu was falling; he was falling hard for Lucy.

This is weird for Natsu, for he does not know a thing about love. So this is the very first time Natsu ever liked somebody. He did think he liked Lisanna, but that was a mistake. He only liked Lisanna in a sister kind of way. Anyway what does like even mean? Does it mean you like somebody so much that you can't take your eyes off of them? If that's what so-called like mean then Natsu got the memo. Natsu whimper as he watched Lucy pull the book towards her chest.

Wait, did Natsu just whimper? He freaking whimper.

Yep, Natsu is falling hard the blonde and he don't know what to do. Lucy adjusted her glasses and stood up from the bed. She sighed, exasperated. She finally finished her romance novel. Levy is totally going to squeal once Lucy gives her the book. Lucy pulled some strands of her hair behind her ear. Lucy saw a glimpse of pink hair; she smiled.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said getting the boy's attention. She bit her lower lip; Lucy swore she saw tinted pink on Natsu's cheeks. Lucy raised a brow, maybe it was her imagination. "Thanks for being quiet while I read my book."

Natsu nodded, obviously telling her, _your welcome but you so owe me._ Lucy waved her hand dismissively at the boy. Natsu walked towards the blonde. His forehead laid on hers; Lucy blushed. Lucy could feel Natsu's warmed breath tickling her skin. Lucy had the urge to pull his scarf and kiss him already.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy, rubbing his chin. He bit his lower lip in appraisal. "I don't why Luce, but you look pretty today." Natsu stated.

Lucy blinked at him. "So, you're saying that I look pretty today but hideous everyday?" Lucy asked her brows furrowed and cheeks puff.

Natsu sighed at the girl. As of right now, he could tell Lucy is getting annoyed. She was pretty damn cute.

"I didn't say that, did I? I think you look pretty everyday Luce," Natsu said giving her one of his trademarks: a grin.

Lucy felt her cheeks warmed up. She cursed to herself that she was blushing. What's up with him? Lucy crossed her arms, cheeks puffed, and body pivoted towards the door stubbornly.

"Whatever, now do you want anything to eat?" Lucy asked. Natsu's arms were in the back of his head, elbows jutted out, and eyes closed. He grins at her.

"How bout you buy me ice cream?" Lucy nodded before grabbing her coat. She walked out the door, swaying her hips as she walked.

Natsu sighed. "Seriously Luce, you're really going to be the death of me."

Natsu walked out Lucy's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Luce," Natsu said highly irritated. The two were currently walking towards Lucy's apartment. Well Lucy leaving a distance between them. Natsu sighed she was acting like a kid. It wasn't his fault. Setting jerks on fire was his hobby; she should know that, she was his best friend.

Lucy kept quiet all afternoon, acting cold towards Natsu. She couldn't believe Natsu set a person on fire. He was a very cute guy asking Lucy out, and best of all, he loved reading books too. Lucy felt like she was squealing like a fan girl once he asked her to hang out with him. But stupid Natsu have to ruin the moment for her. He used his fire roar, as you call it and set the person on fire. What the hell?! Natsu just ruin her good chance to finally get a boyfriend. Her only damn chance, so now Lucy is not talking to him ever again.

Natsu watched as Lucy stomped her feet as she walked. He watched her body rocked bath and forth in annoyance. His breath hitched.

She really did have this affect on him.

Natsu licked his lips and walked closer towards Lucy. He grabbed her arm, ignoring her silent protest, and walked towards a place where they can't be seen.

"Can you stop?!" Natsu hissed in her ear. Lucy never listens to Natsu but this time she did as she told. Natsu smirked at her. Oh that sexy smirked of his. Lucy's cheeks felt hotter at their close proximity.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. Oh shoot she wasn't supposed to talk, well not to him. Natsu shivered at the sound of his name. Yep she really got him bad.

Natsu watched Lucy's eyes trailed down his lips. Natsu did the same before inching a little closer to her. He really wanted to kiss her, but it would probably ruin their friendship. Natsu watched at Lucy's eyes were closed and her cheeks rosy pink. Natsu chuckled.

Lucy cracked open an eye. What was he waiting for? He can kiss her now. Oh now Lucy gets it, this was a joke. A joke he played with her so she could forgive him. Lucy pushed away from Natsu. She stood in front of him, eyes watery.

"Its okay Natsu," Lucy said her voice cracked. Natsu's eyes shot wide as he watched how vulnerable Lucy is. "You don't have to toy with my feelings. I get it. You only wanted to kiss me so I can forgive you...right?"

Natsu said nothing. His hair covered his bangs.

Oh fuck it.

Natsu walked towards Lucy and smashed his lips on hers. Lucy's hands were on his chest, ready to push him away, but damn Natsu was a good kisser. After resisting for five long seconds (seems like hours to Natsu), Lucy finally kissed back. Natsu smiled triumphantly like he just found himself a treasure. Actually he did, Lucy was his treasure. Natsu pulled away from Lucy. He watched as Lucy's eyes lowered. She looked very flushed. Lucy's heart was hammering a thousand miles.

Natsu licked his lips. "I like you Luce." Natsu closed his eyes waiting for a rejection, but he earned a giggle and a peck on the lips.

Natsu opened his eyes. Lucy smiled at him. "Well it's about damn time."

Natsu chuckled at his girlfriend. Huh, girlfriend feels good to say that word.

"Come on," Natsu said as he put his arms around Lucy. Lucy smiled at him. "Let's go home."

Oh Natsu got his lucky strike. My lucky strike.

* * *

side note: **What a corny ending?! I hope ya'll like the drabble. It wasn't my best piece of work but oh well. My shitty brain just made this drabble. Anyway, Kill Lisanna, I hope you like the drabble I dedicated to you. Please review guys and favorite this one-shot. I deserve a reward for writing this one-shot. Okay now I'm going to eat.**

**Ja ne**

**§Black ****Phoenix****§**


End file.
